CarCrash Pirates
by Kaylyne Morgan
Summary: Two girls are hurled out of their car and onto an 1800's pirate ship. What will happen, and how will they get back? Inspired by a story written by Assassin Ada Weathers - Check out some of her stuff! And review. There'll be romance, which I can't write.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was trying to concentrate on the road, but the lack of lights and Amy snoring in the passengers seat didn't help. She shook her head, "C'mon Elsy girl, wake up!" She muttered to herself, "We have to get there. We have to be there tonight." They were driving to Amy's parents to see her father. They lived so far away and, now that they had decided to move to America together, it was her last chance to see her parents and for Elsa to see her father.

Their families had been friends for as long back as the girls could remember, and when Elsa mother had died from cancer her father moved into the granny flat on her parents' land. Just thinking about her father, worried and wrinkled, curled in bed, waiting for his baby girl to come say goodbye.

Just thinking about it made her eyelids droop and the car swerve off the road. Elsa widened her eyes, trying not to blink, but it was hopeless. She drifted off again, her head slumping against her shoulder, her mouth open. The car drifted off the side of the road and onto the open grassland, where the trees were scattered inconsistently, something to feel thankful for. The car hit a rock, jerking it violently to the left and waking the girls up to see an old, gnarled tree illuminated in the highbeams. "Elsa!" Amy screamed, gripping her friends arm tightly. Elsa screamed and slammed down on the brakes as hard as she could, twisting the steering wheel sharply, but it was too late. The car struck the tree, low-lying branches breaking through the windshield, and the girls, who had neglected to put on their seatbelts, flew through the broken glass.

Amy thanked her lucky stars she covered her head with her arms, so she was fully aware of going through the windscreen, hearing Elsa's shriek as she went headfirst. Then she was aware they were in a puddle. A deep, deep puddle. "Elsa?" She asked, but found she was drowning, underwater. Panic set in and she kicked, her hands outstretched, searching for the night air. She emerged, her eyes looking desperately for her friend. "Elsa!" She screamed, "Elsa! Help!" Her limbs were sore and the cuts on her arms were painful, stinging in the saltwater. "Man overboard!" She heard someone cry from above, a splash, and then a strong arm was pulling her swiftly through the water. "No!" she yelled at him, "My friend's still there, unconscious!" Another splash, and another arm was pulling her upwards, hissing in her ear "Climb!" and clambering up a thick rope.

She collapsed on the wooden planks of what she know assumed to be a boat, screaming, "Els! Elsa!" She curled into a ball, losing herself to shock, shivering from the cold wind. A coat was draped over her, and the voice who had saved her said, "Sir, he's going into hysterics. Should I put him below?" Another man poke the affirmative, and she was hoisted up and set on her feet. "Walk, lad." She realized she was being marched forward, to a room of some kind, without knowing where until she heard a harsh metal clang. Oh, she thought, I've been sent to jail. Amy twisted her arm to examine the bloody cuts, the coat falling off her shoulders. She picked a few pieces of glass out, wincing at the sight of it being pulled out of her flesh, and then bent to examine the coat in the dim light. It reminded her of something she'd seen in a movie, and what was the ocean doing in the middle of the country anyway?

Jack looked down at the young man curled at his feet, with blood oozing from his forehead and into his dark, unbound hair. He had decidedly delicate, feminine features, but no lady would dress in men's clothes, not even out here, on the open water. No, he thought, shaking his head, no woman could survive the brutalities of the sea.

He bent down to check his breathing - It was even, a little fast, like he was out of breath, but that was to be expected. He picked the boy up, intending to return him to his friend until they were both awake and ready to answer some questions. The lad was light, like his bones were hollow like a bird, and Jack didn't even raise a sweat carrying him below, where the other one was sitting on the floor, head in his arms. This one is definitely male, he thought. No girl would allow herself to become so brown from the sun, nor cut off all her locks. He opened the door and placed the boy gently on the floor, wary of the other one attacking him in a fruitless attempt to escape. No such excitement, however. He merely stayed where he was, hidden underneath his arms.

He considered the two for a second, then turned his heel to return to the deck. "Wherever could they could have come from?" He asked his captain, who merely shrugged. "We have come across no other ship, boat, or even a piece of floating debris. They have seemingly appeared out of nowhere." Jack frowned. They could not have lasted floating in the ocean for more than an hour, not with one of them unconscious, or with the average swimming skills the other one still had. "'tis a mystery, sir. Should I bring them food?" The short, bulky man shook his head. "Wait until the sun rises, so we may see the lads better and ask them what they be doin' out here." Jack turned away, ready to retire to his hammock, tired from his unexpected ocean rescue.

"Elsa. Elsa! Wake up!" Elsa opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, turning to her side and throwing up. Coughing and spluttering, she turned back to Amy, eyes bleary. "God, why is the floor moving? Where are we? Am I dead?" Amy was obviously panicking, her caramel skin flushed and her head bobbing up and down like a parrot. "We're on a pirate ship, in the ocean! We were in the water and they rescued us..." She bit her lip. "Wait, the ocean?" Elsa held up a hand, and collapsed to the floor without the extra balance. "Pirates? Please say you mean Japanese whalers or something." Amy shook her head, the ends of her obnoxiously short hair getting in her eyes. Elsa coughed, throwing up more water and wrinkling her nose is disgust. "I remember bright lights. And a tree. Are we dead?" What about my dad, Elsa thought quietly to herself. He'll think I abandoned him. "I dunno, but they think we're boys." Amy hid a girlish giggle behind her hand. "Which sucks because they guy who brought you down was totally hot, and -" Elsa shushed her quickly by standing up, almost losing balance, to examine the cell they were held in, and the rest of their surroundings. "I think on a ship full of men," she stated, "it would be more beneficial that we're known as men, or boys. Or whatever they think we are. Good thing I wore this." She looked down at herself; her chosen apparel was simply a men's tailored shirt and leggings. She hadn't expected to meet anyone in the car, so she dressed simply for comfort, which was lucky. The bagginess of the shirt disguised her curves so that she lost pretty much all of her body shape while wearing it. Amy was wearing also wearing a somewhat baggy shirt, but she resembled a pole more than anything, so she didn't really need to worry. "So, Andrew. We were made to walk the plank, eh?" Elsa said, and Amy brightened. "Uh huh. I mean, yes, uh... Edmund." Amy laughed again, and Elsa joined in.

Jack punched the hard, wooden mast. These feelings, they were not natural. They were definitely not women, so why was he still attracted to the dark-haired one? He was a passionate man, yes, and the many faces that still bore the scars of his prowess in battle were evidence enough. However, he had never wanted to both fight a man and embrace him, not at the same time. But this _Edmund... _It simply wasn't fair. He punched the mast again, and ignoring the blood flowing from his knuckles, he drained his bottle, gasping appreciatively as the dark liquor lit a fire at the back of his throat, and collapsed on the stairwell, dead asleep.

They both were sitting on the floor, and Elsa rested her head against the wall, listening to the sounds of the ocean. "So, was he like, really hot, like, as in Orlando Bloom hot?" Amy laughed again and shook her head, and glanced up. "Watch out," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "Lover-boy is here." Smirking pretentiously, Amy didn't take her eyes off Elsa, wanting to see her reaction. Elsa could be a little funny around guys. She usually threw her guards up, hardly speaking, and when she did she was sarcastic and defensive. Poor girl, thought Amy, who was a regular flirt.

Elsa stared downed the man. He was tall, and he wore no shirt underneath his coat. A smile danced around his lips as he looked at the two girls, carrying a jug and a plate of what Elsa hoped was food. He looked unkempt - His shoulder-length blonde hair unbound, his face roughly unshaven, and it sent a shiver up Elsa's spine. He looked slightly unbalanced, dangerous, a passionate man used to violence. Or was that how everyone looked here? She couldn't tell.

Then he looked into her eyes.

Her world exploded. Do I know you? What was he? It was like some demon had just gave her an electric shock, and judging by the expression on his face, h felt it too. He looked down, ashamed, angry at himself. Elsa floundered. Do I say something? She thought helplessly, but really she wanted to get up and fight him, or kiss him, or both. She drew her knees tighter up against her stomach, as if they would protect her. "Food," he said, opening the door and placing it on the floor. "And ale," he put the jug down next to the plate, and Amy set upon it, ravenous. The plate merely contained a hunk of bread, but Amy tossed Elsa half, and she set about demolishing the rest. "So... How did you end up in the water? What are your names?" Amy took a long drink from the jug, spluttered, and tore another chunk off the bread. "Andrew," she said through her full mouth. "Edmund," she jerked a thumb back at Elsa, who was all of a sudden finding her feet extremely interesting. "We, urm, were kinda kicked off our last ship." She swallowed loudly, wondering what was with the tension in the room. Elsa was being totally silent, and the man was off in his own world. "Right. Foreigners, I can tell by your... Strange accents. We will be nearing Tortuga soon, so I am sure you will be reunited with your crew, or find a different work. I'm afraid you cannot stay here." With that he stood up and left them alone, walking with a slight limp. "Wait!" Elsa jerked up, avoiding his eyes and staring at his chin instead. "What?" He snapped. She shook her head, and he stomped up the stairs.

"You like 'im," Amy was struggling to speak through her unchewed food, but the angry red colour Elsa turned was an indication that she had been understood. She opened her mouth to retort indignantly, but Amy cut her off. "I could sense it, okay? And keep your hormones in check, at least till we get to this Tortuga place. Got it? Or we're screwed. They'll probably throw us overboard." Elsa didn't reply, but instead swiped the jug and drained the cool liquid, down to the very last drop. She threw it across the room and, hiding her head in her arms, fell into a light, fitful sleep, filled with the image of her father waiting by his window, a tear trickling down his face as he realised his daughter was a no-show.

Jack punched the hard, wooden mast. These feelings, they were not natural. They were definitely not women, so why was he still attracted to the dark-haired one? He was a passionate man, yes, and the many faces that still bore the scars of his prowess in battle were evidence enough. However, he had never wanted to both fight a man and embrace him, not at the same time. But this Edmund... It simply wasn't fair. He punched the mast again, and ignoring the blood flowing from his knuckles, he drained his bottle, gasping appreciatively as the dark liquor lit a fire at the back of his throat, and collapsed on the stairwell, dead asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Amy woke up to being thrown around for the second time in twenty-four hours. She screamed as she was hurled against the metal bars as the ship rocked and heaved, and she clung onto the slippery rods so she could keep her bruises to a minimum, and saw Elsa doing the same. "Help!" Elsa was shrieking, her voice, which had always been loud, had reached banshee level. "Help us! Please, we're trapped!" Amy noticed the water pooling in the cell through a jagged gash in the side of the ship, where water was flowing through freely. Amy added to Elsa symphony of pleas, "Anyone, help!" The water was reaching a dangerous level, and the girls were forced to stand to avoid it. Elsa began beating the door, rattling the locks, even shoulder charging it, screaming like a wild animal. One of the crew members, a haggard bearded man shuffled down, falling over several times due to the unsteady ship. He was yelling something, but it was drowned out in the roar of the angry waves, and he unlocked them with shaking hands, taking him several tries to get the key in the lock.

The door swung open and Amy ran out, dragging Elsa by the wrist and almost knocking over the man, though he fell over anyway. Drunk, she thought to herself. Up on the top deck, it was a concert of shouting men, pounding rain and the crash of the unsettled ocean. Thunder exploded in the air around the, and he ship lurched violently to the right. "Secure the cargo!" Someone shouted at them, and they noticed the barrel which were barely being held by four other men. Amy ran over, still dragging Elsa, who was unsure what was happening, and could barely see in the darkness, and she threw a rope over the pile. Another man caught it, and threw a net over for her to catch, and Amy directed Elsa to the edge of the boat. "Hold this here, and make sure it doesn't move!" She yelled in her ear, and hurried off to tighten the knots on the other side. The ship lurched again, this time in their favour, so the barrls pressed harder against the side, and Amy returned to a still-bewildered Elsa, and nudged her out of the way. Then, two simultaniously disastrous things happened; another wave hit the ship, this time larger and stronger than the ones preceding it, sending Elsa, Amy and the men who were securing the netting over the edge, and lightening crackled in the air, striking the mast and sending a great split through the centre of it, and it fell to each side of the ship, sending tremors through the dark wood.

Amy had swung over the side, only stopped from falling into the hungry waters by Elsa's wet, slippery hand. She screamed, and in her desperation, began clawing her way up her friend's body. It put more weight on the arm Elsa was using to hang onto the ship, but Amy was oblivious in her panic; she did not want to die.

Someone grabbed Elsa's wrist, a strong grip, but it was raining and the storm had on gotten worse. Amy was now clinging onto her shoulders, and lifted herself as if trying to whisper into her ear. "I can only pull up one of you!" It was the man who pulled Elsa from the water, and now he was trying to pull them both up. He was strong, and under different circumstances he might have been able to pull them both up, but with the pounding rain, fierce wind and lightening threatening to strike the ship again, his attempts were fruitless, and Amy could see what would happen. She only hoped it would be quick, and that her family knew she loved them. "Don't give away your position," she hissed in Elsa's ear, a line from a game they used to play. Elsa would hide behind the couch, the best sniper in all the lands, and Amy would draw their fire by running across the battlefield, often resulting in an overdramatic death, and always, never fail, she would whisper, "Don't give away your position. Even though it was just a game, she always knew Elsa would live.

Amy let go of her shoulders. She hurtled down towards the swirling blue-grey, keeping her body as straight as a poker. There was a small splash, and the ocean claimed its sacrifice for the night. The storm began to ease up, though it was still dark and rain was still falling. Elsa gave a small scream, but then was silent, a numb feeling spreading through her body. This must be shock, she decided, and then she was flying through the air as she was pulled back onto the deck. She thudded on the floor, knocking the breath out of herself, and then just curled up. She didn't want to move. Why should she? Amy was gone, and she was hardly smart enough to find her way back to her own time, and she felt she had no reason to live.

She sensed a shadow looming over her, and she looked up. "Thank you for pulling me up," she said dully, not bothering to deepen her voice. "My name is Jack, miss, and I believe we need to talk." He pulled her roughly by the wrist again and marched down the stairs, down into what appeared to be a storeroom. Dried meats hung from the rafters, and dark bottles adorned the shelves. "Who are you?" He hissed, his face contorting in anger, "And what did you hope to gain from his deception?" He struck her across the face. Oh no, he didn't, thought Elsa. "Are you a spy? From the Navy, or maybe from one of our enemy ships... And don't look at me like that!" He glared at her, and she stopped staring at him in fear and innocence, but as he turned to face her, their eyes met.

Boom.

Anger and love, all blossoming in a passion red cloud, and she stood up fuming. "You know what, you filthy piece of scum?" She snarled, "My best friend just _died. _She's gone, all because you were too _weak _to pull her up, too weak to secure your own goddamn crap which you keep on this stupid boat!" She picked up bottle and hurled it in the general direction of his head. He ducked, growling. "Oh, I'm too weak? Should I have let you dropped to your death? Or maybe just left you floating in the ocean until you drowned? How about I throw you overboard now, you wily harlot, you... You... Argh!" He lunged towards her, but struck his hip on a table, and but she darted out of his reach anyway. "You wouldn't have had to pull me out! All because your stupid world pulled me out of my own time! I should be back with my father! I didn't ask to be dropped in the ocean two hundred years before I was born!" She was in tears now, and hadn't noticed how close he was to her before he wrapped his arms around her. "You are talking in tongues, like the dark-haired witch you are!" He shook her, but then noticed how lustrous her hair really was... Not wiry like the accused witches he had seen in town, and Elsa noticed how well their bodies seemed to fit together...

He kissed her hungrily, his fingers wrapped in her hair, and she tried to hug him closer. She supposed this was stupid, and later on she would curse herself, but damnit, she _wanted _him... They broke apart, panting, glaring at each other, "Harlot!" He yelled hoarsely, just as she screamed, "Pervert!" And slapped him in the face. He shoved her into a wall, hitting her head quite painfully on one of the shelves, and sinking thankfully into unconsciousness before she could hit him again, or kiss him. Really, she wanted to do both.

Jack stared at her limp body with a mixture of wonder and disgust. He had once thought the lowest a lady could sink was into prostitution... But dressing as a man? Unheard of, and she had spouting some sort of garbage about her own time. He shook his head, but felt better. At least she was not a man. He looked at her again, wondering where this creature had come from, and what right did she have anyway, sparking such emotions in him? He spat, and marched away, intent on finding the Captain and getting rid of her as soon as their feet touched land. "Captain Barbossa!" He howled, unable to spot him amid the chaos. "I want that boy off this ship!" The gruff, bearded man stepped into his line of vision. "Oh? And why is that?" Jack's mind worked away, cogs whirring, searching for an answer. "He was trying to take it, the Aztec Gold!" He howled, his anger flaring, flames reaching up to lick the mast...

"Hm... Well, I suppose we should lock the lad up." Barbossa, calm despite the howling storm. "I would assume he is working for someone else... Yes..." He was no longer talking to Jack, but to himself, voicing his internal monologue to help him think. "We could let him free, look out for them..." Jack spat, his anger dissipating. "I'll put 'im below then." No answer, but Jack marched off anyway. He decided to avoid the temptress, lest she used her wiles on him again, making his way towards the room with their navigational equipment and charts. It did have an official name, one he couldn't be bothered to remember. He sat down heavily on the rough chair, fresh bottle in hand, the other searching for a cigar; they had a small box, merely to offer their guests as none of the men smoked themselves, but Jack felt the need. He took a hearty swig of rum, the warm fire in his belly returning, and he corked the bottle. This was medicinal, he didn't want to drink too much. Fishing out a dry match, he struck it against the side of the table, to a long draw from the foul-smelling cigar, and studied the map stretched before him.

Now, what can I spend my ancient aztec treasure on?


End file.
